Yoru no Mukou
by yaoi obsessed fangirl of DOOM
Summary: BOY LOVE!As he continues his search for his brother's killers, Ritsuka becomes closer to Soubi than ever, while drifting away from him at the same time. Can he keep his dream of finding the killers and be with Soubi, or will he let one of them go forever?


**Title**: Yoru no Mukou (Beyond the Night.)  
**Author:**Yaoi obsessed fan girl of DOOM  
**Date: **3-1-06  
**Summary**: As he continues his search for his brother's killers, Ritsuka becomes closer to Soubi than ever-- while drifting away from him at the same time. Now the question is, will Ritsuka be able to maintain the dream of finding the murderer's while being with Soubi, or will he have to let one of them go forever?  
**A/N:** I know that I have a problem when I read stories when a person has only seen the anime, and hasn't read the manga. So, I thought I'd let you know: I HAVE seen the anime. However, I've only read the FIRST book. I do NOT know how the manga ends, or even if it has ended yet. So, if this is inaccurate for the manga, it's because, well, I haven't read the manga. Also, I will be using the name 'Seven Moons' for that group, not Septimal Moons. Yeah. This is my first anime story, so be kind!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_My body, burning. Flames crawling over my bare flesh, melting my skin, sinking deeper and deeper. Pain, so fierce, all over_ _my body, taking over my mind. I'm choking on flames, I can't breath. The fire moves down my throat, coating everything with black burns. The fire fills my stomach, and with one last burst of heat, my world loses color. _

I wake up, tears filling my eyes. It's back again. It's a reoccurring dream of mine. I'm in my brother's body, being burned alive. A shiver runs down my spine, and I reach over the grab my cell phone.

As I open it, a gentle, luminous glow fills my surroundings. I dial the familiar numbers, knowing that Soubi will pick up. But, to my surprise, he doesn't. An annoying ringing fills my ears, instead of his soft voice. Sure, there was a time when he didn't pick up, but that was so long ago... Now... he ALWAYS picks up. Even if it's 4:03 in the morning like now...

"Soubi!" I yell angrily, throwing the cellphone across the room. I bury my head in my pillow, tears running down my face rapidly.

Suddenly, I hear the rustle of fabric behind me, and turn to see Soubi climbing in through my window, brushing my curtains aside.

"Soubi! Why didn't you pick up?" I cry as he straightens. I wipe the tears from my face.

"I had more important things to do." He says coolly. My cheeks redden in surprise.

"M-more... more important?" I ask, my mouth suddenly dry.

"Yes. More important. I think I know who killed Seimei." Soubi whispers the last part in a broken, hollow voice.

My stomach jumps to my throat. A sudden image of my burning body flashes across my mind... emerged in the flames... But I reply with something that neither Soubi or I saw coming.

"No. I don't care about that anymore. I just want to be with you."

Soubi takes a deep breath. "Ritsuka. You don't understand. The people who killed Seimei... they killed him because they wanted you. And we need to find them. Before they find you. Or me. Because if they do, we will be killed as well."

For some reason, an anger wells up inside of me. A bubble, slowly rising in my chest. And then it pops.

"I SAID I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!" I yell, forgetting his last words of our ultimate demise, "I DON'T CARE ABOUT HIM! I JUST CARE ABOUT YOU!"

Soubi looks up at me. Instead of the love or even exasperation that I was expecting, I receive a cold, angry stare. He advances upon me. I know that something must have happened that he's not telling me about. I've never seen him like this...

"Foolish, foolish child. Don't you see? We are alone. There is nobody, NOBODY who is back us up anymore. I am not part of a group any longer, and neither are you. We are solitary beings. And one day, you will be even more along. The time I have is to be cut short! One day, I will be gone. DO NOT LET THIS REST LIGHTLY UPON YOUR MIND! This is not a simple worry. This is life and death. All hangs upon finding those people. And one day... one day, you will know why. But for now, know this. Do we not find these people, I will be gone. Nothing more than a memory. And before you know it, that may be gone too."

Soubi's words hit me like a thousand needles. He's never TRIED to hurt me before. I break down in tears for the third time this night. I collapse onto my bed, tears staining my pillow.

I feel arms around me, pulling me in.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I love you Ritsuka." He says, holding me tightly.

But no matter what he says, I realize that I have never been truly loveless. Now... I am Loveless. Both in name, and in heart.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I know angsty, but that's how I wanted it. It'll get more lovey dovey later one. R&R. Should I continue?


End file.
